Wicca Chronicles: Prue Halliwell
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Prue Marie Halliwell had spent herself back in time to find her parents. Imagine her shock to find her father doesn't even know her mother, who is in love with a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicca Chronicles: Prue Halliwell**

Follow the tale of Prue Marie Halliwell, the daughter of Chris and Bella Halliwell.

* * *

**A/N: Instead of Chris being twenty-two (yes that's his age, I think, I'm making him eighteen.)**

**I own nothing but Prue.**

* * *

**Prue's POV**

_2043- Forks, Washington_

I dove behind my couch, avoding yet another fire ball from Bianca. I bit my lip, still bleeding from the stupid bitch taking some of my powers. The wound in my chest isn't pretty but it will keep keep me from using some of my powers.

"Dad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He wouldn't hear me. He never seems to now a days. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the time portal. I bit and prayed this would work. I threw the couch at Bianca with a flick of my wrist and to took off for the portal.

"No!" I heard her scream before I jumped into the portal.

---

_2004- Forks, Washington_

I almost, keyword being almost, screamed when I hit the wet fuzzy patch of green. I blew the grass out my hair and then bit my lip. I was in a meadow. Out the corner of my eye, I saw something twinkle. I glanced over and my mouth dropped open. A person was sparkling, like diamonds. And it hurt my eyes.

This person, was a boy, with bronze colored hair, well a blur anyway. I felt my head spin before I finally collasped from the wounds Bianca had given me.

**Esme's POV**

The door opened and the smell of blood poured in. I held my breath and found Edward holding a girl. Her dark colored hair fell over her eyes. But she was very familar. "Edward," I said looking at my son. "What's going on?"

"I found this girl in the meadow," I smiled. Edward and Bella's meadow was their sacred place. They loved each other deeply and I was happy for them. Mainly because they were now more inseperable than ever. But my smile faded when the girl groaned in pain.

"Crazy bitch," she muttered under her breath.

"Put her on the couch. I'll call your father."

Before Carlisle got home, the girl had woken up with a jolt. "Where am I? Ouch," she said and her hand went to her chest.

"Are you hurt there?" I asked. "Lay down dear,"

She was hesitate at first, but she did as she was told and laid down. I was careful with her shirt when I opened it, I gasped. There was a wound in her chest, like someone had punched her there. "Sweetheart, who did this to you?" I asked.

"I don't remember..." she muttered.

"My husband will be home soon, just rest." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly I knew who she looked like. She looked like Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue's POV

You know that throbbing pain you get when you wake up? I got that. And it was very, very painful. Even Dad couldn't heal it. I placed a hand to her chest, and felt bandages. Looking down, I saw My arm was bandaged as well as thje hole in my chest. A blonde man of twenty-three was smiling at me. His gold eyes told me he wasn't human. But he was a warlock or a demon either.

"Good to see you're awake," he said to me. His English accent was faded but slightly detectable. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My son found you in the woods bleeding. Who did this to you?" he asked me. I looked around to see the woman who had spoken to me earlier. "That is my wife, Esme,"

"Nice to meet you both. And to answer your question, my evil step mother did this to me," I said with a stern voice. They weren't human, so I couldn't reveal too much information. I would remember to look this up in the Book of Shadows later.

"May we have your name?"

"Prue Perry," I said after a moment of hesitation. I couldn't reveal I was a Halliwell. "Can I leave now?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Esme asked me. I shook my head. "You can stay with us,"

"I'll have to decline. I can stay at a hotel, I've got enough money for that. I was going to live with my grandfather anyway," I muttered. Which was a lie. I was actually going to try and call Grandpa Leo. He could help me, if he wasn't an Avatar yet. Or an old ancestor.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," I smiled. My stomach growled suddenly and I blushed.

"I'll run to the market and get something to eat for you," Esme said.

"No, I'll call Edward. He should be picking up Bella anyway. He can buy some food for the both of them," Carlisle said with a smile. I looked at Carlisle.

"Bella?"

"Bella is Edward's girlfriend. She's very sweet," Carlisle said, "You look a bit like her. Are you both related?"

"Uh, no," I lied, "But you know what they say, "It's a small world after all", and all that," I said with a nervous chuckle. "Um, do you guys have a library or something?"

"Yes," Esme said. "Down the hall and to the left,"

"Thank you," I said and dashed out the room to the library. I locked the door and looked around, frantically searching for a peice of paper. Bianca may have taken my powers, but she only took some. When I couldn't find one, I sighed.

* * *

Bella's POV

Esme hugged me the moment I walked in the door. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. I noticed the bloody bandages on the counter and suddenly felt sick, "Um Esme,"

"Oh, sorry dear, I forget you're squeamish around blood," she said and took the bandages and went to set them on fire in the kitchen. "Oh, why don't you go into the library. I found a book for you earlier," she called for the kitchen. I nodded and walked off. As I reached for the handle I could hear something inside.

"Come on!" A female voice yelled. She was grunting. She let out a frustated sigh. "I hate Phoenixs! Okay, breathe, just breathe and concentrate," than I heard chanting, "_Powers of the witches rise, Come to me from across the skies, Return my magic, give me back, All that was taken from the attack!_"

After a few minutes, the girl yelled again. "Damn you Bianca!"

I opened the door and gasped. A girl stood there, no older than fifteen. Her hair was a dark color and her eyes were green. She wore a black jacket over a black t-shirt that said _Team Damon_ on it. Her pants were black skinny jeans and her shoes were chucks. But what scared me was I felt like I was looking at another version of myself. She looked at me, shocked as well. Than her lips moved.

"Bella,"

* * *

Tada! Prue meets Bella. And Chris won't appear for a few chapters. And in the next chapter, you learn a secret Bella's been keeping. And yes you might as well already know it. But hey, I love suspense. Also, do you think I should write this story? I've ben debating, and now I want your advice and opnions.

Hunter's Mark

_Her hands were soft and her eyes were gentle as she looked at me. Her eyes were like two pools of chocolate and he felt lost in them. At that moment, all his defenses were gone, all the warnings were gone. They were the only two in the room, no Cullens, no Jacob or his family, just them, him and her. And as he leaned in closer to her lips, he knew what he wanted. He wanted her: blood, body and soul. _


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

She knew my name. How did she know my name? Was she a demon or a female warlock? No, she was chanting just a few moments ago. She must have been a witch. But she was rather young for one. She looked at me with those green eyes, eyes I've seen in my dreams many times, but not on her.

They were on two people, a boy, who was a year older than me, and a woman who looked to be thirty-one years old. They almost looked the same, the same dark colored hair and green eyes that looked at you, searching for the truth. But this girl, she looked at me like she had known me and was seeing me for the first time in years. "You know my name," I stated keeping my eyes on her, "But what's your name?"

"Prue Perry," she said her name rather fast. She didn't look at me anymore, either but at the book shelf. "Esme told me about you. You're Edward's girlfriend,"

"Yes," I answered. I wasn't about to ask if she knew they were vampires. It was forbidden for a witch to love anything evil, no matter how innocent they seemed. I had broken that rule and the Elders were already thinking of ideas for my death. Was this girl an Elder?

"I see," she whispered with a frown on her face. "He found me earlier today,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was bleeding and he just happened to be there," she said and looked at me, but it seemed more like she was looking past me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper looking at us with curious eyes. He must have sensed the tension between us because a wave of calm rolled over me. I hated empathy, well people who used it anyway.

"Jasper," I smiled and he nodded his head to us and walked off, but the calm didn't leave for a while. I turned back to Prue, if that was her real name, and saw she was holding her head. "Are you alright?" I asked. All my accusations towards her disappeared as I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prue?"

"I'm...fine..." she whispered and went limp in my arms.

"Prue!" I yelled.

* * *

Prue's POV

The premonition hit me like a pile of bricks. My head was pounded and I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder as I started to see black spots in my vision. "Are you alright?" she asked me in a worried voice.

"I'm...fine..." I whispered before I was pulled from my body and into the future. I stood in a house I was familiar with: The Halliwell Manor. I saw myself orbing into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" My future-self said and took off for the stairs to the attic. I was stopped by a warlock and blew him up with my mind before he could attack. I orbed into the attic just in time to see a face I knew. Bianca's.

She threw my mom against the wall while holding my dad by his neck. "Bella!" Dad yelled as she was impaled by a broken furniture piece. Bianca turned to him and smirked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you choose her," she whispered, "So I'm going to stop it before it happens,"

"What happens?" Dad asked.

"Prue!" a new voice called. I couldn't see who it was. My future self was running towards Bianca before she could knife my dad. The knife hit me in the chest and I screamed in pain, both me and my future self.

Bianca grabbed my shirt and let the knife hover over my heart. "Good bye little Halliwell," she whispered with a smirk on her face and than she brought the knife down to my heart and I screamed.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Put her on the couch Bella," Esme said as Bella placed the girl cradled in her arms on the couch. She was breathing rapidly and as I tried to reach into her mind, I couldn't hear anything. She was like Bella; I was unable to read her as well. Suddenly the girl screamed and shot up like a bullet, her hand going to her chest, searching for something. "Are you alright dear?" Esme asked.

She didn't answer.

"Prue," Bella said looking at her. "Prue can you hear me?"

Color came back to Prue's cheeks and her eyes were somewhat bright again. She reached out to touch Bella, and kept her hand to her cheek. "B-Bella?"

"I'm here Prue. I'm here," she assured her. I watched the scene like I was watching a woman console her frightened daughter. "What happened?"

"I..." she stopped and looked around the room at us, "I black out from time to time and have nightmares sometimes too."

"Sometimes," Bella repeated.

"They'll be good one moment and bad the next. I've always been able to do that," Prue said. "I...should go,"

"You don't have anywhere to go," Esme said.

"She'll stay with me," Bella announced. "I can't just let her stay in a hotel, and she can't stay here, not with Jasper's condition," she said, putting it lightly. I nodded, agreeing. A human girl wouldn't last long in a house full of vampires, even if it was for a night. "Alice, can you help me put her in my car?"

"I can walk," Prue announced to us, her face now full of color, "I don't need to be pampered!"

"You could collapse again," Bella said and crossed her arms, "I'm not taking any chances,"

"Well you'll have to," Prue said with a smirk, "I can handle myself, you I'm not so sure about. You run with these...creatures,"

The room grew quiet and Bella's face ashened. "How did you...?"

"I don't know what they are, but I know they're not human. And neither are you," Prue said and with a flick of her wrist, threw vase at Bella. Bella's hands were up in a flash and she shot her hands out, the vase exploded into pieces and then reconstructed itself.

"Who sent you?" Bella asked.

"Bella, love what's going on?" I asked.

"I came on my own," Prue said to her.

"Liar!" Bella's shrieked and threw her hands out. Prue went flying across the room until she turned into blue and white lights and reformed behind Bella and hit her in the back with her elbow. Bella turned around and threw Prue down with her right hand. "_Who you are, I can not see, show me the person who sent ye_," she chanted and placed her hand on Prue's forehead. Prue grabbed her hand and kicked her in the stomach.

"Sorry, that's private," she smirked.

"A Whitelighter," Bella muttered getting up. "Tell me who you are?"

"No,"

"Damn it!" Bella yelled, "_The thing that I most desire, set this girl on fire!_"

"Block!" Prue yelled and the fire stopped before it could go any further than around her feet. "I kinda want to live,"

"Did they send you?"

"Pardon?"

"Bella," Alice said. "What's going on?" she asked and then went rigid.

"The old bats up top? No," Prue said with a snort. "I'm insulted,"

"You'll really be insulted in a moment," Bella said.

"The powers I seek, I want them back, the spells I cast, I want them stat!" Prue said under breath and groaned. "I tried,"

Bella brought her hand up. "No Bella don't!" Alice said. Bella looked at Alice with an arched eyebrow, "Prue, tell Bella who you really are," Prue paled a bit and shook her head, not looking at Bella or Alice. "Please Prue,"

"I can't," she whispered, "if I do, what I saw might,"

"Prue," Esme said, "Please,"

Prue looked at us, mainly Bella. "I'm...I'm your daughter Bella,"

"That's impossible!" I heard myself shout, "Bella can't have a daughter,"

"Edward," Alice said, "She's right. That's why I stopped her from attacking Prue, but what I can't understand is why I can see her,"

"Because you, Alice, were a witch in your human life," Bella said looking at Alice with a soft smile, "That's why you can see us, you were the last of your bloodline,"

* * *

Done! R&R and in the chapter after the next one, you'll meet some of the Halliwells. Guess which ones!


	4. Chapter 4

Prue's POV

"W-what?" Alice's voice was a whisper and she looked scared. "I was a witch?"

"Yeah, you were," I said. "Your family was scared of your powers and you were placed in an asylum. If you hadn't been changed into a vampire, you would have been able to continue your bloodline but would have died at the hands of a demon, so in a way, it's a blessing you were changed into a vampire. You've found a wonderful family." I told her and looked at the Cullens.

"That explains one thing." Bella said and looked at me, "Your really name isn't Prue Perry is it?"

"It is," I lied.

"There aren't any Perrys with magical powers. Tell me who you are."

"I can't tell you." I growled. "Alright?"

She looked at me for a moment before she nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll it slide for now."

"Thank you," I told her.

* * *

Grandpa Charlie's place was still the same. I walked through the living room and found Bella looking at the television. I felt the guilt in my stomach tighten until I was close to suffocating. Lying to your mother to save her life and not alter the timeline was pretty tough to juggle. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked grinning at her. Her brown eyes looked at me and I felt a bit creeped out. Okay, not really creeped out but I felt guilt again.

"Tell about youself," she told me. I sighed, I should have seen this one coming.

"I'm an only child," I began already feeling unpleased with myself. This story hurt, no matter how many times I told it. "I grew up in San Fransico, California with my mom and dad. When I eleven, everything went down the hill from there. My mom died saving my life. A witch attacked us and killed her and to make things worse she married my father under this evil warlord's orders. And she's been trying to kill me ever since."

"Has your father tried to stop her?" Bella asked me. I shook my head with a bitter laugh. "What?"

"My dad hates me," I told her. "The only people who ever care for me are..." I stopped and shook my head again. "You want to know something?" I asked.

"What?"

"In a way, we're the same." I told her. "We both are in love with somethin supernatural. But you realize that the one you love is my father," I told her and stood up.

After dinner, Charlie was working overtime so Bella had made his plate and we ate in silence which was a good thing. As we walked up the stairs, I pulled out something. It a silver chain with the a silver locket with the intials, P.M. It stood for my first and middle name, Prudence Marie.

"Who gave you that?" Bella asked me.

"Someone," I told her.

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes," I told her. I felt my heart skip a beat at the very thought of him. I knew he was pissed at me for leaving without him knowning. I let my mind drift back to my vision of earlier. The person who called my name. It was...

I bumped into my room door and yelped, holding my nose. That hurt, that hurt like hell. I groaned, lightly touching my nose. "Are you okay?" Bella asked me. I nodded and rubbed my nose, healing it slowly. "Are you sure?"

Typical motherly instincts kicking in. "Yes," I said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. Good night Prue," she told me and walked into her room.

"Night Bella," I said and walked into my guestroom and fell down on my bed. I reached for my necklace and cliped it open. Inside were the words I always looked at when I was sad. _Don't get yourself killed. I'd go to Hell and back to find you._

I gave a bit of a laugh. Of course he would. I closed my eyes. "Connor," I whispered, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Yes! I am done! Also, I'm undating two chapters, since I was being lazy. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I awoke in Edward's cold arms, but oddly, they weren't loose and comforting, no, they were tight and suffocating. "Edward," I breathed out. I looked over my shoulder and flinched. His gold eyes were hard and cold. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who is Chris?" he asked me. I groaned, I must have been talking in my sleep again. "Bella."

"I had a dream Edward," I told him. "Could you let me go?"

"Not until you tell me who Chris is," he said it firmly. I sighed, I really didn't want to do this. I summoned a bit of magic and hit him in the chest, paralyzing him enough to let me slip out of his arms.

"Like I said, I had a dream last night," I began as I walked around my room, gathering up some clothes for Prue to wear. "I was fighting with someone named Chris. I don't know who he is or what his relationship is to me."

"You told him you loved him," he said. I sighed.

"Yes I said that," I told him. "But I don't know why I did, Edward. We were about fight someone. I don't even know who he is or why..." I paused. Chris had looked like the boy I had seen in my dreams until Prue arrived. "I don't why we know each other." I said,

Edward sighed. "I'm just worried," he told me.

_"You realized the one you love is my father," _Prue's words echoed in my mind. I shook my head and went to find Prue. I had made sure to unparalyze Edward before leaving. I walked through the house, it was empty since Charlie had left to go fishing with Billy and Henry Clearwater, even if it was a Saturday. I knocked on Prue's door and heard a muffled groan. "Prue let me in," I called.

* * *

Prue's POV

I groaned, waking up to the sound of a knock on my door. "Prue let me in," I heard Bella said. I sat up and ran my hair through my short hair.

"Come in," I said. Bella came in and I screamed. "Did you have to bring him!?" I asked. Bella turned around to see Edward behind her. She frowned and sighed.

"Edward, she's barely dressed," she told him and walked into my room. "Wait downstairs please?" she asked and closed the door before he could answer. She turned to me and sighed.

"Sorry about him," she said.

"It's okay. Let me guess, Charlie's gone,"

"Yes," she told me.

"Cool," I said. After I got dressed, I walked to downstairs to find Edward talking on the phone. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As I made breakfast, I failed to notice the Darklighter that had orbed into the room until I was slammed into the wall. I coughed and looked at him, he was no older than twenty-seven and he looked at me with a dark smirk.

"Warren," I hissed out. "Come to kill me?"

"Yes. You know orders," he said and summoned his crossbow. I broke for the enterance to the living room when he was in front of me and threw me into the living room himself and I hit Edward, which only added to my pain. Ramming into a creature who was as hard as stone was more painful than being rammed into a wall. I coughed up blood and looked at Warren.

"So," I said, getting up. Bella came rushing downstairs and gasped upon seeing Warren. He looked at her and smirked. Oh no. He aimed the crossbow at her and fired. "Mom!" I screamed and orbed in front of her, taking the hit. The arrow was lodged in my side, missing my heart but just below my ribcage. I fell to the ground, watching Warren disappear with a trimuphant smirk.

"Prue!" Bella said picking me up. "Prue wake up!" she called. "Please Prue!"

"Leo," I whispered as everything went black.

* * *

Piper's POV

Leo stopped walking as we entered the manor. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone called me." he said. He looked at me and Chris. "Did you hear it?"

"Yes," Chris answered. "Should we go see?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone was hurt and they called me. I'm not sure who but I feel a need to help them. Chris and I will go."

"I'm going with you," I said stubbornly. Leo and Chris nodded and we orbed into a living room. I saw a boy with funny bronze colored hair and gold eyes staring at us. He has just got off the phone with someone named Carlisle. His aure told me he was a vampire, but he wasn't the type I knew about.

"Piper!" I turned to Leo. He was bent down next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, she was holding another girl, this one with features I knew too well. Dark colored hair fell over a face that was in pain. Her eyes were closed and I only prayed they weren't green like Prue's were. "What happened here?" Leo asked the brunette girl, the one who was still awake.

"A Darklighter," she said. "He came in and attacked her. Can you save her?" she sounded like a mother who was fearing her child's life.

"I'll do it," I looked over at Chris. He looked determined and he walked over to the girl and bent down, touching the fifteen year old's cheek before he moved down to the arrow in her side. "You'll have to take it out," he instructed the girl. She nodded and reached forward, taking the arrow. She hissed suddenly.

"Bella!" the bronze haired boy said.

"I'm fine," Bella said and pulled. The arrow came out, smeared with blood. "Hold you breath," she said to the bronze haired boy, her own face paling more in color. She turned back to Chris. "Can you save her?"

"I can," he said and placed his hands on the poisoned girl's side. His fingers took on a pale blue glow as he healed the girl. After the wound healed, the younger girl began to stir. She groaned and looked up at Chris.

"Dad?" she whispered and than closed her eyes again.

"Okay," I said. "Someone kindly explain what's going on?"

* * *

**Ta-da! You know what. I'll do three chapters. I really want to introduce Prue's love interest. You'll be shocked. **


	6. Chapter 6

Piper's POV

"Okay. Someone explain what's going on," I said placing my hand on my hip. Chris's face had gone white and the girl's face was paler than it had been when the younger one was in pain. The bronze vampire was growling lowly in the background, possibly the only sound. If he wasn't doing that, I'm sure you could hear a pin drop. "Hello, am I talking to thn air?" I asked, although I pretty much felt like I was.

"Edward," Bella said. "Take her upstairs and than go home," she told him. The bronze haired vampire was in front of them in a second and scooped up the younger girl before he rushed upstairs and than was back in a second.

"Bella, I want to talk to you later," he said and than left.

"Okay," I said. "Now can you explain?"

"I..." Bella's voice was strained as she began to cry for some strange reason. "I'm so stupid,"

Chris reached out and wiped her tears away. "No you're not," he said. "But I'd like to know what she meant. Well, we'd like to know," he said looking at me and Leo.

"Of course," Bella said with a small smile. "The girl upstairs is Prue," she said. I flinched when she said that name and she looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, continue." I told her.

"Prue claims to be my daughter, but I haven't seen a picture, I just know she looks like me and from what my friend Alice has told me. And I don't go against Alice's word. Anyway, I found Prue yesterday at Edward's, the vampire you just saw, house. We has a bit of fight and Alice told me she was my daughter. I didn't want to believe it, but I felt like I knew she was. But she never told me who her father was," she said looking at Chris, "Until now that is."

"Oh," Chris said.

"I'm Isabella Swan," she said introducing herself. "But you can call me Bella."

"You're a witch," I said it in a matter of face tone.

"Yes I am." she said. "Might I have your names?"

"I'm Leo Wyatt," Leo said introducing himself. "That's my wife Piper Halliwell and the boy is Chris Perry,"

"Perry," Bella said. "That's Prue's last name."

"I see," Chris said with a smile. "Well, I'd like to meet Prue, if that's okay,"

"I think we should wait for a bit, she's still alseep," Bella said. Chris nodded.

* * *

Prue's POV

I groaned waking up. I sat up, feeling eyes on me. But not just anyone's eyes. His eyes were on me. I felt a shiver run down my spine before I looked over to see him. He stood there with a scrowl on his face. He was still beautiful and still older than me.

His brown hair was messy and his electric blue eyes were emotionless. The eyes of a person who hunted and killed many times. He walked up to me with silent footsteps before he was in front of me. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked. His voice matched his eyes.

"I was being attack," I told him. "I needed to see my parents anyway. I thought that maybe I could alter the timeline just a bit."

"Damn it all Prue, you're such an idiot," he told me.

"I'm sorry Connor," I whispered. He sighed and kissed me. I reached out, grabbing his collar, pulling him on top of me. I fell back upon my matteress, Connor's lips never leaving mine as we continued to make out. I missed him, missed his lips, his hands, just him.

"I love you," he breathed out breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," I told him and he kissed me again.

* * *

Bella's POV

I stood up. It ad been over thirty minutes since Prue was healed and I was getting worried. "I'm going to go check up on her," I announced. Chris stood up as well and took my hand. I tried to ignore the jolt that went through me as we were orbed into the room. Now you can imagine what a mother would do if she saw her daughter pressed again the bed, beneath a shirtless male who was clearly older than her.

I shot a energy blast at him, sending the boy to the ground. "Connor!" Prue yelled.

"Prue who is this?" I asked with a frown.

"Connor Angel, my boyfriend." she told me. Angel? I groaned and looked at the boy. He did resemble Angel but I also saw Darla and I had heard that they had concieved a child. Just great.

I have a fifteen year old daughter, I've met my future husband or lover, and my fifteen year old daughter is dating the child of two dead vampires. Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prue's POV**

The only bad thing about having a living offspring of two dead vampires as your boyfriend is that your parents--who are quite young by the way, see him as a threat to your life and your family. And if your last name is Halliwell than you're more screwed that you should be.

Right now, I'm glaring at my parents for using their powers, well my mom did anyway, on my boyfriend. Connor seemed to have taken the hint about not being wanted and left. So now, here we were locked in a glaring match. My mom's arms were crossed over her chest and my dad was just glaring. The typcial parenting look. I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked past them.

"Hold it right there." I heard Bella say "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you two."

"Prue stop right there," she said it coolly and I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Prudence," It was a warning but I didn't care. I thought of the Cullens and orbed there. I landed in the living room were I found Esme talking to Carlise and they were talking about someone who was in the kitchen.

"Hello." I said making my presence know.

"Prue," Esme said with shock. "Where did you come from?"

"I orbed." I said and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Carlise asked. Yeah, my parents didn't seem to care about the fact that I was dating a vampire hybrid, they just saw a threat to their child's life. I groaned in frustration, suddenly hating my parents. "Prue?"

"Its Mommy and Daddy dearest. They're breathing down my neck over my boyfriend. I mean really, just because my mom can date something of the supernatural doesn't mean I can't date one either. I mean, I'm perfectly happy with Connor."

"Connor?" They chorused.

"Yeah," I said it with a sigh. "He's been my boyfriend fot two years now, in the future of course."

"You love him," I turned my head to see a blonde haired man with piercing gold eyes. "I can feel your emotions when you think about him. The love between you to is strong."

I blushed lightly and turned my head. "Yeah, I love Connor. I just wish my parents could see it."

"I'm sure they do, Little Bit."

I turned my head to the sound of the voice to find a face I missed. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a man who loved leather I smiled before I jumped into his arms. "Spike!"

He spun me in his arms before he set me down. "You had better be lucky I love you Bit, or else I wouldn't have followed Connor into the past to find you. That boy was willing to murder to find you. He even put a stake to my undead heart. He really does love you. And your parents see it," he said while grazing my cheek with his knuckles. "Like now." He turned his gaze to someone behind me. I turned around to see both my parents looking at us, my mother's eyes were soft and my dad's were unreadable.

"Prue," Bella said softly. I rushed into her open arms and sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry." I mutterered.

"I forgive you," Bella said before looking at Chris. "We forgive you."

I felt my Dad's hand on my head and I leaned into it, missing the feeling of security for them. I didn't want it to end.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella's scent hit me hard and I shot up. I rushed down the stairs to find a sight that broke my undead heart.

Bella stood there gazing down at Prue with some much love, her arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace while a boy with dark colored hair had his hand on Prue's head while she leaned into it. They looked so much like a family and the boy himself looked like Prue, with the same dark colored hair and green eyes but her face was all Bella, my Bella. Jasper sent a wave of calmness towards me but I shrugged it off.

_Edward let them be. _Jasper thought to me. _They need to work things out._

I didn't care. I needed to talk to that girl. "Bella."

Bella looked over at me, slightly annoyed before she nodded her head. "I'll get to you in a moment."

"I would like to speak to Prudence," I said. Prue looked at me with narrowed eyes before she pulled away from Bella and the boy. The boy looked at me with the same cold look Prue had given me before.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she said. "I will. But I think Piper and Leo are wondering where you are."

His face paled and Bella smiled, taking his hand. I growled but she didn't seem to notice. "Come on Chris." she told him and he nodded before he held her in his arms and they disolved into white and blue lights before they were gone. Prue looked over at me with those cold green eyes.

"What do you want?" her voice matched her eyes. Her thoughts I couldn't hear, she really was like Bella, not just in appearance.

"Carlise, Esme could you both leave?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Edward don't do anything reckless." Esme told me before they were gone. The blonde male stood in the room with a frown on his face.

"Little Bit," he began.

"I'll be fine Spike. We're just going to talk." Prue's voice was icy cold.

"Alright. Just call me or your dad. Connor's going to kill me for leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "Just...just go."

He nodded and than he disappeared from sight. Prue turned back to me before she crossed her arms.

"I won't repeat myself again, Cullen. So start talking."

"You're rather cold towards me."

"I get that from my father," I growled and she smirked. I watched as she pulled something silver, a knife. "Start talking Cullen, or I turn huntress on you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prue's POV**

I wanted to smile when Edward's eyes widened at the sight of the knife Connor had given me. His gold eyes narrowed seconds later before he nodded his head and looked at me again. I swear if he doesn't start talking, I'm going to go huntress.

Let me explain. Huntress is when I get really predetory, it comes from having a vampire-hunting dhampir as a boyfriend and my father himself used to be a hunter before my mom's untimely death. I'm faster, stronger and more keen on instinct, although it took me about five years before I mastered my clumsiness.

"Are you really Bella's daughter?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me get this straight," I started before he could open his mouth. "You want to make sure I'm my mother's child? Do I need a birth record to tell you who I am? I freakin look like her and I was clumsy half my life. What else do you want to know?" I asked crossing my arms, careful on the knife.

"You look like her and you have the same mind shield but that's it. I don't see anything else." Edward said it plainly. "You look so much like that...boy."

"Chris," I hissed out. "His name is Chris and he's my father."

"Your father? You keep claiming that you're their child but I want more than just looks. What else is there that proves it?" he snapped at me. I bit back the urge to throw my weapon. Edward continued his ranting, "Do you blush when you're embarrassed? Are you shy? Are you quiet? Do you even go to school?"

"Are you asking me questions about what you see in my mother?" I asked dryly. "Because if you are, I'll answer them. Yes, I was shy as a child but I grew out of it. And my mom's not shy, she's just keeping things inside, like the fact that she is a witch. No, I don't blush when I'm embarrassed, it's somewhat stupid it you ask me. I only get quiet when I'm thinking about something or if something is bugging me, which Eddie, is what Bella does. She thinks and she wonders. It's a human thing. And no, I don't go to school, since it only teaches us three things. Hunt good witches, kill them, or torture them. Oh wait, make it four, it also teaches us who we should be loyal to."

I thought of my uncle, of Wyatt and what he did to good witches, what he did to my mom. He had tried to recruit her as a dark witch, the Swan family had a long line of powerful witches, not as powerful as Halliwell witches, but we were pretty strong. So when my mom and dad got married, the union created a tying of both lines. It was just as powerful as when Wyatt was born, but hey, I'm no Twice Blessed Child.

"Be loyal?"

"We're ruled by an evil asshole who seems to enjoy killing off anything mystical, vampires, well except for the ones he keeps as his concubines, werewolves, once again concubines, pixies, faries, witches, the onces who refuse him anyway, etc." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Vampires?"

"You know, blood suckers? They burn in the sunlight, can be killed be a stake, drink the blood of the living, can be ruled by a Vampire Queen only, shapeshifting into a bat, the works, although I'm not sure if they sleep in coffins." I said.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah." I said and looked at him. "I've been meaning to ask you, what the hell are you?"

"A vampire."

I doubled over in laughter. "Good one," I said. "I haven't seen you burn in the sun once. Maybe sparkle, but you didn't sure. And if what you say is true, show me your fangs." I told him, placing my hands on my hips. He opened his mouth but I didn't see any fangs.

"So you're a vamp?"

"Yes, but we're different." Edward said. "We shine in the sunlight, which is why we avoid it, we can only be killed by being ripped up and burned and we don't sleep or change into a bat. And we drink animal blood."

"Okay," I muttered. Edward's head snapped to the piano and growled. I turned just in time to see Connor appear. He looked at me briefly before I rushed up to him, jumping into his open arms. "Hey."

He tilted my head up and placed a soft kiss on me nose. "Hello to you too."

"Who are you?" we looked over at Edward, who was in a crouched position, a growl escaping his throat. Connor pulled away from me and planted another kiss on my cheek before he took the knife from me.

"My name is Connor Angel. Who and what are you?" he asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a vampire."

"A vampire? You have gold eyes and I don't see you sleeping in a coffin." Connor growled out. I touched his arm and he looked at me with those blue eyes of his. "Prue?"

"He can sparkle, Con, I've seen it. He does have the pale skin but he says he drinks animal blood. Can you smell it on him?" I asked. He inhaled and nodded his head. He placed the knife in the heel of his boot.

"I'll believe you, but I don't trust you. If you so much as threaten my girlfriend or try to harm her family, I won't show mercy. I've killed before, I've killed many before and I won't hesitate to kill you. And trust me when I say Prue means everything to me."

I remembered his locket and smiled. He really would go to hell and back to save my soul. I threaded our fingers together and he tightened his grip. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he sighed lightly. "I'll continue this talk later Edward. Right now, Connor needs me." I thought of Connor, thought of his home and we orbed there. I walked Connor to his room and set him down on his bed. As I turned to leave, he grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me."

"Connor," I turned to look at him and sighed. His eyes always got to me. I loved those eyes, the showed me the real him, the boy who was scared, afraid of being alone, the boy afraid of loosing another woman in his life. I cupped both sides of his face and planted light kisses along his face, from his eye lids, to his nose to his temples and finally his lips. "I love you Connor, so much. I won't leave you, I promise."

"I know," he whispered and held me. "I really would you know. I really would go to hell and back to save your soul. I can't...I won't..." he paused and kissed me deeply before he pulled away and held my face. "Please don't die."

"Connor, I'm going to die one day."

"I won't let you." he whispered. "I'll have my dad change you, I'll turn into a vampire if I have to. A pure vampire, so we can be together."

"Connor," I told him gently. "I dn't want to be a vampire! I want to be a witch, I want to grow up and have children, continue both my bloodlines and die in my husband's arms. Your arms," I muttered and felt a blush cross my cheeks. Damn it, I wasn't suppose to blush. "I want to be with you as well Connor."

He kissed me softly, so soft it hurt. "Let me show you how much I love you."

I felt my cheeks heat up more. "Connor!" I shrieked and gasped when he pinned me down to the bed and kissed down my neck and began to nipple and suck on my skin, almost like a real vampire. "C-Connor."

"I love you Prudence Marie Halliwell," he said looking up into my eyes. I melted under his gaze. "Just this once," he whispered. "Let me feel every inch of you."

I shook my head. This wasn't right, for one, he was just a few months shy of eighteen and I was fifteen. Another thing, my parents would kill me. But when I looked up into his eyes again I found myself nodding. He kissed my lips, whispering he loved me once more.

That night, we made love for the first time. And as we slept, I didn't dare think of the dangers we would face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV **

Chris and I orbed back to the Cullens' house to pick up Prue and where met by Edward. Chris looked around while I walked up to Edward, hugging him but he didn't seem to notice. I pulled back to see him glaring at Chris like he was some type of a disease. Sighing, I pulled away from him and walked off to find Prue. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill each other.

* * *

**Chris's POV (YES!!!)**

Why did he have to stare at me like that? It was really annoying. I shifted my gaze to Bella as she left to find Prue. Just watching her go reminded me of when we were kids, but I bet she didn't know that. She wouldn't remember a lot about out past together. Edward seemed to have heard my thoughts and glared at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What past to the two of you have?"

"Relax will you?" I asked. "Bella and I are old friends, in a way. When I was an infant, I was kidnapped by some bad warlocks, like Connor, and the trained me until I was about four years old. They sent me into the future and sent back my older self, the one Piper and the rest of the Charmed Ones and Leo see me as, not their son. I was able to escape from the future and send my future self back to the future, but it messed up the timeline more than it should have. Wyatt's a two year old, I'm older than him, Bella's memory f me had been wiped clean and my future child is here to try and make things right."

"Confusing," Edward said.

"I know." I told him. "Just don't tell Bella okay?"

"Why?"

"Because," I paused, "Because she's happy. And if she's happy with you than that's all I want."

As I spoke those words, I couldn't ignore the pain in my chest. I had known that when I met Bella for the first time in person, aside from the dreams where we would meet, I had fallen for her. And speaking of Bella, she came rushing back, fear written across her face.

"Prue's gone."

* * *

**Prue's POV **

Waking up in Connor's arms would have been nice but he wasn't there. Instead I got a note. Picking up I read.

_Prue, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you but Spike said there was a vampire roaming around Forks. I washed your clothes and set them out for you. Get back to Forks soon, or else your parents are going to come looking for you. Be safe and I love you. _

_Connor. _

I smiled and swung my legs off the bed before going to take a shower. Afterwards, I walked through the apartment (in clothes) looking for something to eat when...

"Prudence Marie!" I whipped around to see my very angry parents. It had been Chris who called me. I smiled lightly.

"Um..."

Bella wrapped her arms around me. "Don't you ever do that again. Are you okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Good because you are so grounded."

Great.


	10. AN

**Author's Note**

I know many of you have been confused about the time travel thing. So, I'm going to explain as best as I can because it even confuses me.

-Prue is Chris and Bella's daughter from the future. (you already knew that.)

-Connor, Angel and Spike are also invovled in this story because the Angel univerise happened when Prue was about twelve years old.

-Chris was kidnapped as a child and his memories and exsistance were erased by the Elders who changed up the time line, because Wyatt was already experiencing the Dark magic but it went awry. That's why none of the Halliwells remember them. Also, in the before future, Prudence (Piper's sister) was alive.

-No Bella is not a whitelighter **(to wizziewoo123)**

-And no, Prue is not pregnant.

-Also...there will be more Chris/Bella moments and something happens to Prue. (Can't say what but it did happen to one of the Halliwells.)

Read and Review!!! Enjoy

Also, for my story Daughter of Ipswich, I need a bit of help. I have bad writer's block. Give me some ideas!

*Peace, Love and Travis Garland*


	11. NA

sadly, I have lost inspiration for Wicca chornicles. If anyone would like to adopt the story, PM me. I will tell you what I had planned next for the story.

Thank you and I am truly sorry.


End file.
